


mad warm when you get close to me

by chidoried



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dry Humping, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Porn Without Plot, brief mention of a blowjob at the end sshh, sloppy and messy, they’re messy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidoried/pseuds/chidoried
Summary: Isagi knows Bachira has taken a liking to him, saying that he also has a monster inside him, telling Isagi that he’s the same as him. Isagi doesn’t know why he’s so drawn to Bachira, like moth to flame, but he is. He’s infatuated with Bachira. In the two months that they’ve been here, the little vixen already has Isagi wrapped around his finger and what’s more is that Isagi doesn’t mind. Not even one bit.or, Isagi can’t sleep, so Bachira helps him.
Relationships: Isagi Yoichi/Bachira Meguru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	mad warm when you get close to me

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from ILYSB by LANY
> 
> .  
> .  
> .

Isagi cannot fall asleep. No matter what he does, he just cannot bring himself to fall asleep. His body is still running high on adrenaline because of the match they just played. They won of course, and then they’d celebrated their victory. 

He sighs, opening his eyes and staring at the ceiling above. There is little light coming in the room from the hallways which are still lit, in case someone needs to use the bathroom in the middle of the night. After a few minutes pass, he turns his head and sees his team members on their respective futons, some sprawled out, and he can very much hear Raichi snoring somewhere in the room. Beside him, Bachira sleeps peacefully, curled up like a little cat with his thumb in his mouth, as always. Isagi turns to his side, pillowing his head on his arm as he watches his teammate sleep.

He feels like a creep like this, staring at Bachira while he sleeps. The boy’s cheek is squished on the pillow and god, he looks adorable like this, all soft and so incredibly cute. Isagi knows Bachira has taken a liking to him, saying that he also has a monster inside him, saying that Isagi is the same as him. Isagi doesn’t know why he’s so drawn to Bachira, like moth to flame, but he is. He’s infatuated with Bachira. In  the two months that they’ve been here, the little vixen already has Isagi wrapped around his finger and what’s more is that Isagi doesn’t mind. Not even one bit. 

He sighs, closing his eyes for two seconds before opening them again. His face twists in shock when he sees Bachira staring right back at him, eyes now open and thumb still in his mouth. 

“B-Bachira? God, you scared me.” Isagi whispers and the other boy smiles, removing his thumb from his mouth.

“Can’t sleep Isagi?” he asks, and Isagi shakes his head. “Yeah, my body’s still high on the adrenaline. I’m sorry if I woke you up.” 

“No, you didn’t. To tell you the truth, even I cannot fall asleep.” 

“Oh. Well, do wanna play a game or something so we tire ourselves out?” Isagi asks, frowning when Bachira shakes his head. 

“It’s too comfortable and warm here. I don’t wanna leave.” Bachira whines, a cute pout on his lips and Isagi chuckles. “But I have another idea that will tire us out and it doesn’t require us to get up.” 

Something about his voice rubbed off Isagi in a very dangerous way. Bachira was smiling, albeit mischievously, at Isagi’s puzzled expression. “You’ll just need to be quiet. Can you do that for me, Isagi?” he asks, whispered voice causing shivers to run up Isagi’s spine.

“What are you talking abou—hey! What are you doing?” he shrieks, and Bachira quickly shushes him, continuing to move his body closer to Isagi. With Bachira this close, Isagi’s heart stutters in his chest, panic evident on his face. 

“Bachira, what—”

“Sshh.” 

Isagi shuts up quickly, heartbeat turning more erratic when Bachira scoots even closer, their knees touching, before he pulls the blanket over both of them. He flinches when Bachira grabs his wrist and puts his hand on his waist, using that to scoot even closer and _holy fuck_ , they’re so close now. Isagi can count the eyelashes that dot Bachira’s eyelids, can see the way a blush makes itself known on his supple cheeks. His fingers flex on Bachira’s waist, torn between wanting to hold him and squeeze the chub of his waist or let go of him.

His inner conflict comes to a halt when cold fingers creep up his bicep, wrapping around them and squeezing. Isagi lets out a quiet hum, thinks  _ fuck it _ , and holds Bachira’s waist properly before running his fingers on his clothed back. 

Bachira lets a small sound before he lets go of Isagi’s bicep, instead reaching back and grabbing his wrist again, dragging it down and underneath his t-shirt. Isagi inhales sharply when his fingers meet the bare skin of Bachira’s back, so warm and so soft to the touch. He runs his fingers all over his back, sees Bachira bite his bottom lip and let out a single breath. 

Isagi then decides to use his blunt nails, gently raking them against Bachira’s back, pleased to hear the tiniest whine that slips out of the other boy’s mouth.

“Isagi,”

And then he feels lips on his, and Isagi freezes momentarily before he closes his eyes and returns the kiss. Bachira’s lips are slightly chapped but they feel soft nonetheless, and god, this feels so good. He feels Bachira cup his cheek before licking the seam of his bottom lip, and Isagi gladly opens his mouth, gasping softly when he feels Bachira’s tongue tangle with his, then lick the underside of this teeth. It’s sloppy, Isagi feels his teeth clack against Bachira’s more than once, but it’s okay since they’re both inexperienced and for his first time, this sure feels really nice. 

Unfortunately, oxygen makes itself known and Isagi breaks away from the kiss, panting harshly against Bachira’s mouth. The other boy just leans in, taking Isagi’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugging. Isagi actually lets out a whine at that, before he remembers that they’re still surrounded by their teammates who have no idea what’s going on. 

If they get caught, well, the idea should be disgusting but Isagi surprisingly isn’t. Disgusted by the idea of getting caught red-handed, that is. Instead he feels a hot rush of excitement flow through his body at the thought of being discovered, all tangled up with Bachira, hands exploring, mouths sealed together in a hot kiss that leaves Isagi light-headed and fuzzy on the inside. 

Bachira is humming and making little noises that Isagi greedily swallows, gasping when he feels his hair being tugged by Bachira. His head tilts a little so their lips can slot together more snugly. The way Bachira is sucking on his tongue is making lust roil hotly in his body, blood rushing south, cock hardening steadily in the confines of his shorts. 

“You’re thinking too much, Isagi.” Bachira mumbles in between their kisses before swooping in and taking Isagi’s mouth again. Fuck, how is he so good at this? Has he done this with someone else? Who? A girlfriend perhaps? No, then a boyfriend maybe? 

“You’re thinking if I’ve done this with someone else, aren’t you?” 

Bachira asks when they break apart for air again. Isagi’s eyes fall and he licks his lips, fingers idly playing with the skin of Bachira’s waist. 

“How’d you know?” 

“The monster inside told me.” 

Ah, the monster. The one who apparently lives inside Bachira. 

“Silly Isagi. Don’t think so much. This is my first time too. I just happen to be more bolder than you.” 

Isagi’s chest flutters at that and he let’s out a bated breath. They makeout some more before Bachira is letting out an impatient noise and giving Isagi’s shoulder a push so he’s flat on his back. Bachira scoots over so he’s resting his head on Isagi’s arm. He then lifts Isagi’s shirt and slides his fingers along his abs, letting out a pleased hum at the divots and hard planes of his abdomen. It sort of tickles, but the feeling quickly changes when Bachira starts leaving kisses on his neck. 

“Bachira, mmmh,” he bites his lip to prevent more sounds from slipping out but it’s in vain when he lets out a sharp gasp, the loudest noise he’s made all through this thing they’re doing, when Bachira actually grazes his fingertips against one of his nipples. 

He gazes down and sees Bachira grinning mischievously up at him, and he kisses him again before taking a nipple between his thumb and forefinger and rolling it around. Isagi’s moan is swallowed up by Bachira, and his hips cant up at a particularly hard pinch. 

“Bachira, s-stop, fuck,” he whispers, but Bachira just lets out a hum and latches his mouth on Isagi’s neck again, this time using teeth and sucking a mark on the side of neck, the underside of his jaw, behind his ear. Isagi bites his lip hard, the dual sensations of his nipple being pinched and the hickies that Bachira was leaving on his skin going straight to his dick, which twitches again and again as Bachira marks up his neck. 

“You’re so hot, holy shit.” Bachira whispers in ear, taking the lobe in his mouth and sucking on it. The compliment does nothing except fuel his lust even more, and he feels himself leak in his boxers. His dick is so hard that it hurts and Isagi has to actually grab Bachira’s wrist and guide his hand down to his crotch. He hears Bachira inhale sharply at that, and Isagi bites his lip again when Bachira grabs his cock through his shorts, rubbing his palm on it. 

“F-fuck, nnghh, do something,” he whispers, throwing his head back when Bachira wastes no time in dipping his hand underneath the waistband of his shorts and grabbing his dick, giving a firm pump, from the base to tip. 

“ _Fuck_ _yes—_ ”

Bachira circles the head of his cock, spreading the copious amount of precum leaking from the tip of his dick on his shaft so the glide is even smoother. His other hand comes up to his face and he bites his knuckles when Bachira’s thumbnail digs into the slit of his cock, back arching off the mattress.

“You’re so wet Isagi. What’s gotten you do horny, hmm?” 

“You damnit! A-ah, Bachira, fuck p-please.” 

Isagi looks down and he can see the way Bachira’s hand is moving underneath the blanket and the sight makes it even more lewd. Bachira pulls his cock is out of his shorts and starts jacking him off in fast strokes, patience gone. 

Isagi is letting out these small grunts and moans, he knows he’s being loud so he turns his head and buries his face in Bachira’s hair, panting into his hair instead as he feels the familiar coiling in his stomach. His hips start thrusting on their own accord, seeking more of that friction, and Bachira squeezes his fingers, fists his dick more tighter.

“C-close, Bachira, hah, g-gonna—”

“It’s fine Isagi, let it out, I’ll catch it. Come for me.” 

Bachira speeds up his hand and flicks his wrist on an upward stroke and that does it. Isagi’s eyes roll to the back of his skull as his toes curl and he comes, letting out a muffled groan in Bachira’s hair, breathing erratic and rapid. 

Bachira lets out a little whine, swinging a leg over Isagi’s, starts to hump Isagi’s thigh desperately. His knee bumps with Isagi’s spent cock and he lets out a hiss of overstimulation, but doesn’t stop Bachira. Instead, he lets his fingers comb through Bachira’s locks, nails scratching his scalp. He cups the boy’s cheek, taking in the way Bachira’s face is screwed up in pleasure and Isagi thinks he looks so beautiful like this, drunk on lust as he humps his leg frantically, looking for that sweet release. 

Bachira is letting out these little mewls and whines, trying so hard to keep it in but failing as he gets closer to his orgasm. Isagi runs his thumb on Bachira’s bottom lip, pulling it down to reveal his cute bottom teeth. Bachira’s breath is warm as he pants, hips thrusting and rolling. Isagi can feel how hard Bachira is, can feel how wet he’s gotten in his shorts. _Fuck,_ Isagi wants to dip his thumb in Bachira’s hot mouth. 

The first time he’d laid his eyes on Bachira, the boy was sleeping on the ground with a thumb in his mouth. Even then, Isagi wanted to push his own fingers into the other’s mouth, wanted him to suck on them, feel Bachira’s mouth close around his fingers. He runs the pad of his thumb on Bachira’s upper teeth, then pushes it in. Bachira’s mouth opens pliantly, letting Isagi force his thumb inside his mouth. 

“Mmphh, hnngh—”, Bachira is whining around his finger as he sucks on it like a baby does on a milk bottle. Isagi holds Bachira’s jaw more firmly and pushes his thumb inside his hot mouth deeper, letting it run over the other boy’s tongue, letting it graze the roof of his mouth, the inside of his cheek. His traitorous dick gives another interesting twitch when he feels teeth nibble lightly on the skin, and Isagi forces Bachira’s mouth open before dipping his tongue in, letting it glide over the backs of Bachira’s teeth, letting it tangle with Bachira’s own tongue, sloppily kissing him, sucking, licking, nipping. 

He’s sure that their mouths are positively bruised now, would give anything just to watch Bachira’s lips shiny and red, swollen and glinting with spit. The other boy is practically on top of him now, rolling his hips and panting in Isagi’s mouth. 

“I-Isagi, god, ah—, feels so good, nnggh—”

Isagi lets his hands wander down to Bachira’s ass, grabbing fistfulls of it and squeezing, helping the boy on top of him grind harder on his thigh. Bachira actually lets out a loud moan at that, and both of them stop, eyes widening when the sound echoes slightly in the room. They hear someone letting out a grumble, and Isagi’s heart stops beating for a second, both of them staring at each other with breaths held. 

When the person settles down and there’s no more noise, they both let out dual sighs of relief, with Bachira giggling quietly against his neck. He’s sweaty, they both are, and the fact that Bachira still hasn’t come becomes evident when the boy starts humping his leg again, this time wasting no time and doing it fast, desperate for a release. 

“I-Inside, put your hand inside my shorts, Isagi please. Touch me.” 

Isagi lets out a hum and his hands dip underneath Bachira’s shorts. His hands were now touching his bare skin and Isagi doesn’t know when he became hard again but he was, lust growing warm and dripping like honey between them. He grabs Bachira’s ass again, rolling them, squeezing them so hard, hard enough to leave handprints on the skin. Bachira moans again, its muffled against his neck, for which Isagi is thankful. He drags Bachira’s cock up his own, and he hears a gasp again. 

“Mmm, you’re hard again Isagi,” Bachira purrs, and Isagi wants to devour him whole, or let himself be devoured by Bachira. Either way is fine, as long as he’s close to the boy. His heart hammers against his ribs, stomach coiling again as his second orgasm approaches quickly. Bachira has stopped moving on his own so Isagi is the one who’s dragging him up and down on his cock, using him to get off. His nails are probably leaving crescent marks on Bachira’s hips, cutting into the skin as Isagi rolls his lower half against his crotch again and again and _again_. 

Their hard cocks slide against each other and _god_ , Isagi has to bite Bachira’s earlobe when the coil in his stomach pulls taut, ready to snap anytime. Bachira has his face stuffed into the side of Isagi’s neck, mouth open as he pants and licks lazily on the salty skin. 

“G-gonna make me come, fuck Isagi, c-coming _ha_ _h—_ ”

Bachira doesn’t get to finish the sentence before he’s muffling a loud moan into the crook of Isagi’s neck, body shivering as he pants and comes in his pants. That’s more than enough for Isagi to let go, and he squeezes Bachira’s hips, before coming again, teeth cutting into his lips so hard that he draws blood. 

They’re both panting harshly, coming down from their highs, Isagi letting his fingers run through Bachira’s hair, said boy purring and mewling quietly. Bachira lifts his head, kisses Isagi again, licks the blood off his lips and sucks it into his mouth. They break apart and Isagi lets his lips be pecked once, twice, before Bachira leans back.

“That was so good. I didn’t know you could come twice in such a short time Isagi.” 

“S-shut up!”

Bachira giggles, before his face becomes serious again. 

“What?” Isagi asks, taking in the way Isagi’s bright eyes glint. It’s not that dark in the room, and Isagi can clearly make out the way Bachira’s beautiful yellow eyes shine. 

“The monster inside keeps bugging me.” he pouts, which completely betrays the way his eyes still hold that dangerous gleam to them. 

“What’s it saying?” 

Bachira looks up at him, scooting up so his lips brush against the cartilage of Isagi’s ear. He noses the space behind his ear, nuzzling into it, making Isagi melt. 

“It’s telling me that next time, it wants me to fuck you and make you come again and again on my cock.” 

Isagi sputters, choking on air, and Bachira has to cover his mouth to stop him from making so much ruckus. 

His time at Blue Lock was going to be very interesting, that much is evident. They have to go wash up anyways because there’s come cooling in both their shorts uncomfortably, and if Bachira gets down on his knees and blows Isagi in the bathrrom, making him come hard a third time all in one night, well, no one’s gonna talk about that. 

**Author's Note:**

> bachisagi is literally the first ship i got into while reading blue lock and guys, they’re in love. there’s no two ways about it. bachisagi world domination let’s go skdhdjdk 
> 
> honestly i was just obsessed with the idea of bachira sleeping with this thumb in his mouth *insert lenny face*
> 
> anyways i hope y’all enjoyed this filth. i wanted to write my own seeing the lack of fics this fandom has here so yeah :)


End file.
